FAQ
Characters: How do I create a horse? Use the create link, and select the corresponding island for your desired horse build. Hover over the build image to see the islands each come from. What is AP? It is the energy you use to perform actions. How do I raise my AP? Each time you level, you will receive more AP. AP can temporarily be replenished with consumables such as Coffea Berries, Impes Seeds, Baru Almonds, and Strawberry Guava, and crafted items like Ortus Coffee and Paradisus Energy Punch. The Chrysos Shop also has AP restoration items. Otherwise, you will have to wait for AP to restore over time. My horse leveled up. How do I get my points? See the horse's profile page in the control panel near Line and Legacy. Allocate Points will take you to the page where you can put earned points into horse skills, personality, and stats. How do I feed my horse? Go to the location page and use the nourish button. If your horse isn't satisfied, explore using the quest link and find food for your inventory. What are roles and how do I level my roles? Roles are traits you apply to a horse to give them special abilities or benefits. Under the location> quest> training link, you will see your roles. Click one and tab through the quests. These quests are regimens. You must select one and complete one quest at a time to level your roles. How do I raise health? You can consume Lympha's Health Potion, Clavilla, Dragon's Blood, Cinnamon, Mountain Soursop, Cloves or Sano Root. All items can be found through exploring or in Lympha's shop in the location link. These consumables do not cure disease. Caretakers can boost health. Using the rest button will also replenish health. How do I improve mood? Mood can be increased by exploring (diversion), feeding and watering your horse, improving your horse's health, or interacting with other horses. Some items also boost mood. How do I cure disease? Cure the specific symptoms listed on your horse's profile. Cures can be crafted by herd caretakers or purchased in Lympha's shop in the location link. How do I raise immunity? You can consume amaranth seeds or lion's claws. Caretakers can also raise immunity. My horse died, can I get it back? As in life, when things pass away, you cannot revive them. There is a very rare item called Sapientia's Secret which will bring a horse back from the dead, but with AP and roles reset. These horses also cannot breed. How do I breed? In order to breed, characters must in the same location, both characters have 10 AP available, both characters have a mood above 50%, both characters have health above 50%, both characters are three or older, the stallion is no more than 2 hands shorter or 3 hands taller than the mare, they are not related on their family trees and the mare is outside of the previous cooldown period. Breeding may occur between the 8th and 21st of each month. How do I make a herd? A stallion must first have a harem, collect three mares, and have at least level 1 leadership. At this point a harem may be upgraded to a herd. How do I get more mares? Raise your herd level to ensure that you have enough slots to request more mares. Free mares may be requested when they appear on the location page. Clan mares occasionally appear there as well. Clan mares will automatically be relocated to your herd after they leave their Clan if they accept your request. You can also challenge a stallion of another herd for his mare. How do I challenge for a mare? Both parties must have AP and must not have already challenged/been challenged that day. If you win a challenge, a notification will give you the link to claim a mare from the losing stallion. What happens if I deny or ignore a challenge? If the challenge times out or is denied, it counts as a forfeit. How do I steal a mare? Follow the quest link and use the steal button. Only available mares can be stolen. Only diplomats can steal mares. Steals will fail if the stallion is more vigilant than the diplomat is stealthy. How do I get my mare out of a herd? Mares can be freed by making themselves available to steals or release on their profile page. They may also visit a stallion's profile page when they have enough AP and challenge the stallion for their freedom. If they win, their release is automatic. How do I raise herd level? Interacting with Herd Mates under the interaction link as well as general leveling and exploring by individual members will raise a herd's level. The progress bar will allow you to see how close your herd is to leveling up. More levels= more members. How do I get a Second Stallion? An eligible harem stallion with at least level 1 leadership will have a 'request to become second' option on their profile (seen only by a lead stallion). If they accept, they will be transported to the herd automatically. How do I upload my herd avatar/banner? See your herd page. If you can edit the description, you should have permission to edit the banner/avatar. Input the link to the image. No tags needed. What does Herd Status mean? Herd status determines whether a horse is available to be challenged for, released, or stolen from a herd. If 'available' is greyed out, it means the horse is available. You can find this on your horse's profile in the control panel under Herd Status. Where does a foal go if the mother leaves a herd? The foal will follow its mother wherever she goes (unless the foal runs away). What stats pass to foals? All primary stats (Strength, Agility, Stamina, Intelligence, and Charisma) are passed down in part from the father and mother. Can I change my religion? Yes you may change your religion at the shrine of a different religion. I found a shrine. What happens when I pray? Your faith will be increased and you have a random chance at receiving an item from your god. This does deplete AP. How long is a year in Indomita time? 30 days, real time. What is the adopt page for? When two horses breed and neither player has space for the foal, it goes into the adoption page when born. Any user with character slots may adopt a foal. I adopted a foal from the location page. Can I have it? Foals from the location page are generally run aways or orphaned foals. You may not play as the foal but you can take them into your herd where they will be safe. What is a companion? A companion is an animal found in the wild that befriends and supports a horse. How do I get a companion? Only level three explorers or Liturani may claim companions. You can find different types all over the map. You may only choose one. Wait, one? I've seen characters with two! Your companion can now explore, and has a chance of finding a friend to bring home to hang out with you as well. The type of original companion you have will decide the type of secondary companion it can find. Birds will find a bird, predators will find a predator, reptiles, a reptile, and prey animals will find another prey animal. Primary companions are found via exploring. Secondary companions can only be found by exploring with your Primary companion via the Interact tab. Remember you must have the proper level requirements. Can I change my companion? No, you will have to wait until a companion reaches the end of its life before getting a new one. Some live longer than others. Companions can also be bought from the referral shop I want to claim a free mare but I do not see her on the map, or I do not have a request button. If you do not see the free mare on the map, she is probably of Natales religion, which can only join and form catervas. She may also be Liturani, which can only join packs. If you can see the mare but do not have a request button, check your herd page to make sure you have room for more mares. You may need to level your herd again. What is a caterva? Catervas are more like a herd than a harem but can only have 1 or 2 mares. Catervas are not formed based on leadership but rather the strong bond between characters. So to form one, a member of the Natales religion must have a bond of > 50 with the other character(s). Once this has been accomplished, the option will appear just like when starting a herd. A character must be following the Natales religion and you CANNOT leave the religion (doing so will leave the caterva). Caterva mares cannot be stolen or challenged for. What is a catervela? A collection of catervas related by blood. Each caterva can move independently of the group as a whole. What is a socium? A Socium is like a caterva, requiring the Natales religion and strong bonds between the characters. However they are composed of two stallions and up to four mares - one or two per stallion. These are formed by two harems of Natales horses; the stallions choose to form a Socium once the bond between them is greater than 50. What is a pack? Packs are comprised of horses who have the Liturani role. The liturani role is exclusive (no other roles can be taken) and works as a "jack of all trades" role: it allows for crafting, companions, drilling, patrolling, stealing, and most typical herd functions. However it also cannot perform certain herd functions (raising, healing, appeasing for socialization). Packs have a loose organization structure which allows horses to challenge for Alpha and Beta positions. What is aptitude? Aptitudes are special skills given to every horse that make performing a certain action grant double experience. For example if your horse's aptitude is Healing, you will gain double exp when healing other horses. Aptitudes are given randomly when a horse is created, or are inherited randomly from a parent of a foal. These can be changed with Chrysos Shop items. Can donkeys lead a herd? Donkeys operate the same as horses, but their genes are different. Can donkeys breed with horses? Yes donkeys can breed with horses to make mules. Can mules breed? Yes but mules have very low fertility. How do I get a mule? Mules are breed only, which means there are no instant items to change your horses to mules. They are also not in Custom Coat. How do I get a donkey? Donkeys can be made with Custom Coat or created by generating a horse in Sidus. I see Arabians showing Appaloosa, splash, sooty, dun, and other genes now. Why can't mine show up? Arabians genetics are special. There are three "evolution" stages in which Arabians can show further genes. The first evolution stage allows Arabians to display sooty; the second shows Appaloosa and Splash; and the third displays KIT genes (eg Tobiano). Items can be used to change your Arabian's evolution. Arabians can also now display dun, pearl, and champagne: however, these genes must be bred into the horse and cannot be added via gene options. Custom coats can be used to add evolved genes to a custom Arabian; however Evolution items also have to be used for these genes to display (except dun, pearl, and champagne). What happens if I leave my clan/band early? Your horse will not receive any of the levels they have earned. Be sure to check your exit date twice before leaving! Why can't I join a clan/band? Horses must be 2 years old to join a clan/band. Horses also cannot join a clan/band within one week of leaving one, or if they have unspent clan/band levels from the last time they were in a clan/band. How do clan/band levels work? While in a clan or band horses cannot work on regimens (other than one they started before entering the clan/band). Instead, horses can earn experience doing any normal activity which gets applied to their clan/band level. When horses leave clan/bands after their time is up (30 days - check your horse's profile!) - those levels can then be spent to directly raise the level of your roles. For example, a Level 3 Caretaker can spend 5 Clan Levels to become a Level 8 Caretaker, without having to complete additional regimens. Where can I check my clan/band levels to spend them? Clans: https://indomita.net/claimbankc.php Bands: https://indomita.net/claimbank.php How do I start relationships? Visit a horse's profile to request a relationship. If they accept, you may strengthen your bond by interacting under the interact link. Can my stallion join a herd? Stallions can join as Seconds or Fringe Stallions. Seconds require level 1 leadership and are added by the request of the Lead Stallion. Fringe Stallions may ask to join any herd that has room. The option will appear on the herd profile. Fringe Stallions may not have any mares and do not require any leadership role to join. How do I get Cacao? Cacao is earned by completing regimens. You earn 50 x the regimen level above your current level. It can also be earned in certain games and via answering trivia in Explore. Cacao can be used at certain NPCs for items and other services. How do I get Chrysos? Chrysos is premium currency meaning it can be purchased via paypal in the Shop link. Chrysos may also be earned by exchanging experience gained from horses in the Shop link. This will not take away any experience or levels from your horse(s). A user is harassing me, what do I do? Take a screenshot of the altercation and privately message the link and a short explanation of what the problem is to a moderator. You can see our current moderators by checking the Staff link at the bottom of the page. I have a problem, should I mail an admin? If you have a problem with a bug/glitch that is not game threatening (cannot be exploited in a way that would ruin the game for other players), please report it in the Bugs Forum. Sensitive bugs/glitches may be PM'd to a moderator or admin. Any other issue can be brought to the attention of a moderator; moderators can pass issues on to admins as needed. Can I block a user? Yes; there is a link to Block User on a player's profile page. Please be aware this blocks PMs primarily; you will still be able to see that player's forum posts, interact with their horses, etc. My horse's thumbnail image is not appearing correctly. Is this a bug? This often happens when horses are given new genes or have recently progressed to adulthood. Go to your horse's profile and use the 'Reset Headshot' button in the control panel. If you visit your profile listed as Home under your name tab, you can do a hard refresh (ctrl+F5) and restore your horse's headshot to its proper appearance. I have to leave for several days. How do I keep my horses from dying? Using Vacation Mode will protect your horse's from harm while you are gone. Vacation Mode currently can be set up to 14 days. This option is on your user profile. What is rollover? Rollover is what begins your horse’s day. You need to rollover before you can start playing each day. If you do not rollover, your horses will still age and can still catch sickness from other horses; however, they will not suffer a loss to their mood, hunger, or thirst. If you do not rollover, you can still interact with players via the chatbox and forums, however you cannot access any game functions. Rollovers reset for everyone at midnight Indo time. How do I access my user profile? Click your name tab where it says welcome and select ‘Home’. How do I upload my avatar? There is an area on your user profile that says Upload Avatar. Just input the link to your image. No tags needed. How many characters can I have? 5 to start out with, but no more than 2 stallions. You can purchase more slots and more stallion spaces from the store. How do I get more slots? You can buy them from the premium shop in the link on the right sidebar, or wait and exchange your exp for chrysos to buy them from that same place. Buying a stallion slot will convert one of the slots you already have to a stallion slot, it will NOT add another slot. Category:Help Category:Questions